She is in dengerous
by adukkkkkkk
Summary: Aoi is in dangerous.Who wants to kill her this is my first story/chater so pleas be nice with me
1. Chapter 1

My story began when someone was chansing Aoi in her way at home, was a dark stars weren`t sparkle like usually.

She felt something in her back,but when she turn over she didn`t ssee anything.

When she arrive at her house,she entered and observe that no one was there an anusual think,and a big take a glass of water,but suddenly she hear something out she came in she saw a piece of paper and two spots of blood.

When she get out she couldn`t see anything because it was realy dark out give up and entered in her room and drink all the water.

Next day at school she start to feel very bad she was in her bench when she saw on her hands blood,but there was anything she look more closely and saw that she was covered in blood she start to scream and every body was looked at her including Oga, worried, he asked what happened,seeing her realy scary,he saw that she was looking at her chach at her hands and was looking why she was so scary about:

"Are you alright? Why did you cream like that" he worried asked

"What is happening to me? Can`t you see?I`m covered with blood"She said

"What are you saying?I can`t see anything" Calm down,you`re fine"He said trying to calm her.

She looked at him and saw that he was covered with blood started to scream and run.

Nene entered in the class and saw all the scene she approaching to Oga said that he is an idiot,thinking that he said something to Aoi ,and sending him after her.

"O dam!" he said and leave the class.

Aoi was running on the hall looking tingly at her seing al over her with the wall were covered with blood and was written:"_**You willl die**_**_"_**

She arrived in front of a stair and saw all the steps covered with blood and dead bodyes.

She felt unconscious on the saw ther and took her on the infirmary telling Saotome what happened to her .Saotomesaid that she have took a drog from the demon world.\

Aoi wake up and saw that she was at the infirmary,with baby Beel loking at her with concern on his face….

Oga was looking at her to.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes."you felt realy bad,you know?"

"I don`t know what happened.I don`t remembered what I woke up here it`s only think that I remeber." she said

"You took a really powerful drog from demon world"Saotome said"You don`t remeber what happened last night?"

"Actualy when I arrived at home none of my family was there only a big mes.I was filled a glass of water when I heard something out I came back i saw a piece of paper with two spots of blood."

"Exactly how I thougt"Saotome said

"What?" Oga and Aoi said

"Somebody want to kill you,and it`s very dangerous" he said with worry on his face.

"I think he or she kidnapp your family or kill your family,so that you shoud be alone.

_"Kouta,grandpa"_She think,when two tears were fallen from her blue eyes.

"Oga" Saotome said with a sereosly face"you have to take care of her."Pointing on Kunieda who was taking out of bad.

"Go home"Saotome said"You two are free for today"

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...<strong>_ this is my first storu so please be nice...:D


	2. Chapter 2

They were leaving the atmosphere was couldn`t think at she was with Oga and at her crush on was thinking at her family and who the hell was wanting to kill her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the demon world<strong>_...

"I almost had her...DAMN`IT"a strange voice said was a women , and you could feel an evil flavour in her voice.

"Damn with that guy"she said while she was hitting a crystal ball,who was Oga and Aoi who was walking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>in the human world...<em>**

Oga and Aoi arrive in the park,I don`t know why but somenthig was attracting them over there.

It was trees were sat on the Be`el was playing with falling leaves.

"Oi... Are you Okay?" Oga asked Kunieda who had eyes closed.

"I think so...I`m just thinking...What happened with my family and if they are okay.I die if something will happened with them"She said when small tears falled on her ceek.

"Don`t worry,I think they are all okay"Oga said with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

After baby Be`el get bored with the leaves he wanted to play with Aoi black jump on her lap and catch two stripes on her was so happy than he started to sing,wich make Aoi only thing that she wasn`t think at,after what happening.

"It seems that he know haw to make you feel better!"Oga said pointing on baby Be`el.

"Yeah..." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the demon world<strong>_...

" I think that I`ll gonna vomit" The miserious women said while she was looking at the three of them.

"You don`t think that you are going too far with this revenge?"another voice sound on the dark room." The only think she did it was to kick your ass down".This time was a male voice.

"Shut up you, idiot.!She had her stupid dog with her I can`t beat her on the outside,I`ll beat her on the inside! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"And what are you going to do next?" the male voice said

"I`ll destroy her soul piece by piece" the female voice said"And Oga can`t do nouthing"

"And what about her family?The old man it`s kind of annoyng!"

"Kill him! And that baby too" The femeale voice said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

I`m sorry for my last chapter.I tried to fix it but it was a problem with the site.


	3. Chapter 3

My story began when someone was chansing Aoi in her way at home, was a dark night and stars weren`t sparkle like usually.

She felt something in her back,but when she turn over she didn`t see anything.

When she arrive at her house,she entered and observe that no one was there ,an anusual think,and a big mes. She took a glass of water,but suddenly she hear something out but she coudn`t see anything. When she came in ,she saw a piece of paper and two spots of drank all water.

Next day at school she start to feel very bad .She was in her bench when she saw on her hands blood,but there was anything .She look more closely at her and saw that she was covered in blood. She start to scream and every body was looked at her including Oga, worried, he asked what happened,seeing her realy scary,he saw that she was looking at her chach her hands and was looking why she was so scary about:

"Are you alright? Why did you cream like that" he worried asked

"What is happening to me? Can`t you see?I`m covered with blood"She said

"What are you saying?I can`t see anything" Calm down,you`re fine"He said trying to calm her.

She looked at him and saw that he was covered with blood to, starting to scream and run.

Nene entered in the class and saw all the scene, she approaching to Oga said that he is an idiot,thinking that he said something to Aoi ,and sending him after her.

"Oh great!" he said and leave the class.

Aoi was running on the hall looking tingly at her seeing al over the wall were covered with blood and was written:"_**You will die**_**_"_**

She arrived in front of a stair and saw all the steps covered with blood and dead bodyes.

She felt unconscious on the saw ther and took her to the infirmary, telling Saotome what happened to her .Saotome said that she have took a drog from the demon world.

Aoi wake up and saw that she was at the infirmary,with baby Beel loking at her with concern on his face….

Oga was looking at her to.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes."you felt realy bad,you know?"

"I don`t know what happened.I remembered that woke up here i." she said

"You took a really powerful drog from demon world"Saotome said"You don`t remeber what happened last night?"

"Actualy when I arrived at home none of my family was there ,only a big mes.I was filled a glass of water when I heard something out I came back i saw a piece of paper with two spots of blood."

"Exactly how I thougt"Saotome said

"What?" Oga and Aoi said

"Somebody want to kill you,and it`s very dangerous" he said with worry on his face.

"I think he or she kidnapp or kill your family,so that you shoud be alone and he/she can kill you and no one can help you."

_"Kouta,grandpa"_She think,when two tears were fallen from her blue eyes.

"Oga" Saotome said with a sereosly face"you have to take care of her."Pointing on Kunieda who was taking out of bad.

"Go home"Saotome said"You two are free for today"

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...<strong>_ this is my first story so please be nice...:D(i`m sorry for the bad writting,i was listening music when i wrote this,and i from Romania and we speak exactly how it`s write)


End file.
